


7 Things Before He Left(Five Times He Wanted to Kiss His Best Friend & Once He Was Kissed)

by Esurielt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次他想吻他的挚友，而一次他被吻了。<br/>直到最后，Oliver不得不背负着那些记忆面对他的离开。</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Things Before He Left(Five Times He Wanted to Kiss His Best Friend & Once He Was Kissed)

**Author's Note:**

> 对，我就是来AO3给Toliver的文凑个整的。  
> 短篇日常甜饼，只要不看Summary、主标题和原剧就是甜的  
> 足够冷。希望还有坑底的GN能发现这篇Toliver。期盼着10月的新剧集里还有Tommy的戏份。

_**First Time Was About Dogs** _

　　Oliver一直清楚Tommy热爱着狗这一事实，他已经完全明白了这一特质在他挚友的基因中是那么的牢固，以至于他完全无法剔除哪怕是一丁点。

　　Tommy Merlyn偏爱中型犬，上七年级时他家里养了6只狗。而Oliver唯一可以叫得出品种名的就是皮毛乌黑发亮的拉布拉多“Church”，它能将Oliver或Tommy扑个满怀，用湿润的鼻子蹭着他们年轻的脸。但那时仍旧年少的Tommy还未能理解责任的意义，Oliver看着他在草坪上简单的葬礼时握紧拳头的背影，只是伸出手碰了碰他的肩。

　　后来Tommy一直就没再养狗。

　　而时至今日，那天他抱着一只眼睛湿漉的麦町幼犬踏上Oliver家后的草坪时，他的笑容几乎让Oliver良好的视力瞬间锁定了他。

　　“天哪Ollie看看这个小家伙！”幼小的斑点犬伸出他粉嫩的舌头，抬头舔在抚摸着自己男人的脸上，用支棱起来的耳廓蹭在他的颈窝里。Tommy大笑着蹲下亲了亲小狗的鼻尖，褐色的眼瞳被温暖和喜爱点亮——Oliver想起黑色的丝绸上流淌的星光，和暖炉在冬日里的劈啪作响。“它那么迷人（charming），哦……”他甘醇的声音在空气中微微颤抖着转弯，而Oliver觉得他的话更适用于他自己。

　　年轻的Queen无数次见过露出认真神情的挚友，可他从未感到过烦腻。他在不经意间将视线停留在童年好友的鼻尖、唇角和眼眸的时间延长，那看起来似乎无伤大雅且理所应当。几乎是所有人都没有注意到那份焦灼和温和流转的微光，Oliver这样认为；他将那份模糊的、不应被察觉的超出友谊的想法被认清之后就连同兜帽和弓箭一起掩埋进陈旧的木盒。没有人应该知道这个秘密。

　　而这时Oliver 几乎要控制不住自己去吻他。

　　他想靠得更近，让额头最终相抵，虔诚地、温柔地吻去那个男人睫毛上的星光，轻舔那层薄薄的眼皮，用唇角抵着他凹陷的眼眶边缘；他想品尝那浓稠的像是巧克力般的褐色瞳仁，将吻留在他的眉角与太阳穴；他们闭着眼感受到面颊相互摩挲，睁开眼时Oliver会看到Tommy迷茫无措而略显暗沉的目光……

　　他凝结在俯下身靠近挚友的姿势上。快速地转而望向那只小狗；它湿漉的黑珍珠般的眼睛注视着周遭，喉咙里发出几声稚嫩的轻鸣。

　　不是现在，他想。

　　Oliver露出一个微小的笑容：“真不错Tommy，它可爱极了。眼神和你一模一样——所以，你要养它么？”

　　“我不知道。”Tommy说道，听起来像是从喉咙里嘟囔出的声音，将视线从同伴的面颊上收了回来，“……我应该叫它‘Hero’，这个名字很可爱。”

 

**** **_Second Time Was In The Pub_ **

　　“……Ollie，到这儿来！”熟悉的声音在背后响起，他回过头看向衣着深蓝色西装的Tommy。他正握着一只细长高挑的香槟酒杯倚在一个铺着反光的暗色瓷砖的拐角，面上挂着的微笑让Oliver觉得自己喝了太多的龙舌兰，那些细小的酒精像是环绕的蒸汽般冲上脑仁。

　　他没办法真正控制自己拒绝Tommy的招手示意，靠在好友身边，那些女孩儿们的目光像是看到黑暗中的火光般被吸引过来。紫色调的音乐在耳边炸响，Tommy似乎说了些什么，Oliver挑了下唇角，他便大笑起来，几乎要将酒洒在地上。

　　Oliver闭上眼咽下一口酒液，那火辣的液体顺着喉管流淌进血脉。

　　他需要那些他爱的人们。

　　他需要那些温暖的笑容和快乐的拥抱，支持他跳跃在高厦之间；他需要那些闪耀的灯光引导他走在寻找目标的道路；他需要那些责任，让他的肩膀沉重、心脏搏动，秘密让他无法飞翔，也让他握弓的指节沉稳有力。那些过往的日子里，他们的微笑几乎成了Oliver最大的动力。

　　“……你看到那时候他们的脸了吗？大快人心！你知道，就是那种我未婚妻和你前男友搞在一起了的那种表情。我真不敢相信那种表情会出现在Matt的脸上，真后悔没带那种可以快速拍照的手机。”

　　他保持向前弯一点腰的姿势回身对他笑着，海蓝色的灯光打在他柔软的棕发上，似乎揉进他眼角的光彩。Oliver望着他快速张合的唇，心脏莫名地快速搏动起来；他发现手上的酒杯似乎因为自己过于用力而几乎粉碎，放松力道又差点让它滑落。

　　而Tommy似乎没注意到这一切一般。

　　“Mr.Queen.”Diggle的声音忽然出现在身侧，Oliver连忙站直了身子，对挚友露出一个歉意的笑容。

　　现在，是Starling城需要他的时候了。

　　Oliver Queen步向出口，指尖无意识地滑过唇边。

 

　　 _ **3rd Time Was After Drunk But The Next Time Was Completely Not His Fault**_

　　在夜晚中身披绿色兜帽的罗宾汉在回归Starling城后，是那么努力地让自己投入到白天Oliver Queen的角色中。他参与那些充满了酒精和女人的派对，让灯光把自己的蓝眼睛照的那么亮；他像个花花公子一样打趣发笑，钱包大敞而毫不在意。一切就像从前一样，只是不再频繁地做爱。

　　但什么都不同了。他的思绪再也停不在那些扭动腰肢的歌手身上，吵闹的音乐扰乱他敏感的听觉。虚假变得那么稀松平常，有时候他甚至无法意识到那些脱口而出的话语是谎言。他时而在白天还能感受到鼻翼上残留的绿色油彩，像是随时提醒着他所戴的那层面具下隐藏着何等秘密。

　　傍晚他坐在二层的阳台上，仰首喝下一小杯龙舌兰，未溶化的盐粒摩擦在舌尖，像是远空边缘分明的火烧云般让人惊叹的奇妙。那令人舒缓的酒精模糊了他的视线，在光晕上来回跃动。

　　他已经很久没有真的喝醉过了，有时候会略微作势假装，但他需要头脑清晰。他相较以前更为活跃的新陈代谢让他总是离完全沉醉有一些距离。但他确实没有注意到从身后走过来的Tommy，直到他的手环过自己的脖颈搭在另一侧肩上坐在自己身边。

　　Oliver享受着这一点，在静默之中注视着夕阳消失在远处城市的虚影里。天空变成深蓝与藕荷色焦灼的调色盘，仅剩的一缕金色将他的短饮杯镀边。

　　Tommy也喝了很多酒。那些时而温和时而呛鼻的液体一杯接一杯地灌进他的喉咙里；当Oliver伸手拦下他再次伸向酒瓶的动作，他甚至都没意识到自己这么做了。这招来Tommy的一记注视。那棕褐色的眼睛在傍晚的天空下似乎泛着水光，让Oliver再一次想吻他。

　　这对他来讲也许没什么，毕竟这不是第一次了——我是说，他们并不是第一次接吻了。也许，从前的时候。Oliver记得自己的第一个吻给了Tommy，那是由于一个非常小的理由，似乎是答应了一次没人愿意去的邀约。那个吻来的那么突然以至于Oliver几乎是僵在了那里；它那么短促以至于Oliver完全没有意识去记住它的触感。后来他们成为最好的朋友之后有时候会在醉酒时或者是歪倒在沙发上时交换几个懒洋洋的吻，唇贴着唇，没有舌头。

　　“你的第一次舌吻还在吗，Ollie？”十二岁的Tommy在一个安静的吻后问他，而Oliver瞥着嘴正要点头。

　　“我是说，和异性的。”

　　“和同性的也在。”

　　“哦，真的吗？”他看起来似乎有点惊讶和为难，Tommy笑着摸了摸鼻子，“我很抱歉这不是我第一个舌吻；我以为第一次都会留给同性？第一个吻和第一个舌吻？”

　　Oliver蹙起眉：“噢，当然不是。你从哪听到的理论。”他又向Tommy靠近了一些，那些话听起来就像是在向他索要一个吻，一个舌吻，不是吗？

　　“我就是这样的。”Tommy小声说道，却忽然将Oliver推开了，“现在就算了Ollie，嘴里还有薯片呢。”

　　“所以我刚刚才问你喜不喜欢薯片味的。”Oliver倒在沙发上的时候说道。

　　可这将不会发生了。

　　他不再是曾经的那个Oliver Queen了。他带着不同的灵魂回到Starling城，这个灵魂足够孤独，孤独到不应该有任何人靠近。他可以有帮手，但是他关心与爱护的人只有远离自己才能真的得到保护。

　　他挂念着别人，不需要有人牵挂着自己。

　　所以他只是从那双眼睛里移开了视线。酒液在夕阳的最后一缕光芒下变得暗沉，这让他错失了那双眼睛里的失焦与迷茫，也就错失了Tommy仰起头向后瘫倒前最后的思考机会。

　　他以眨眼的速度将一不小心后仰过头的好友拉回椅子上，用力过猛以至于将人拉到了自己身上。Tommy在过程中猛烈地吸了一口气，这让他脸颊发红：“哦，我只是抬头看天。这个该死的椅子绝对跟我有过节。”他干脆横着躺过来压在Oliver的腿上，对着阳台铁制的雕花栏杆闭上了眼睛。

　　“这个该死的栏杆。你还记得那次真心话大冒险吗？我怀疑Zoe真是有毛病，她非他妈让我们轮流说这个栏杆为什么性感。”

　　两人都笑了出来，随着胸膛的震颤Tommy磨蹭着Oliver的腿。这让他几乎是避无可避了。那股温暖的冲动升腾在他的胸腔。而他几乎没有任何理由去拒绝一个低头的吻了——几乎，几乎。

　　他握住Tommy搭在自己膝盖上的手，忍不住像是不经意地玩弄般按动，换来对方的一声调笑的惊呼：“哦天哪Ollie，你那荒谬至极的手劲弄疼我了！”

　　他转过头来看向Oliver时，明亮的微笑一直蔓延到眼底。夜晚的Queen宅点上了灯，屋内柔和的灯光像是十八世纪伦敦街头的路灯一样照亮他眼前的雾霾，映着Tommy的眼睛。

　　Oliver把Tommy的头扔在椅子上，转身离开。

　　“靠你这混蛋！”

　　“你嘴里的酒味都喷到我头皮上了，我给你拿点醒酒的药。”

　　“你还说我？”

　　他听见Tommy在背后大喊着。

 

_**Fifth Time Is In the Camera Making Him Mad** _

　　Oliver接过Diggle取下的摄像头，打开了上传到自己的电脑上的监控录像。

　　他需要一个线索。那个接触过城市恶霸的蒙面人到底是谁。那可以成为一个突破口，这次案件的很多细节都能得到解释。但前提是他得能找到那个丢失的线索。

　　他调整到合适的时间，目标人物出现在了摄像头里，但是周围没什么可疑的人物。酒吧里人挤人，光线也不怎么清晰。他几乎可以在脑海里勾勒出当晚的音乐和人群的尖叫。

　　然后Tommy Merlyn出现在了画面的一侧。

　　Oliver几乎是当他转过头的一瞬间就认出了自己的友人。他出现在那里并不奇怪，但是也不是Oliver所期盼的。他希望在处理私法制裁者相关的事情时能尽量不牵扯到Oliver Queen的所爱之人。而事实上总是事与愿违。

　　他在模糊不清的画面里看见Tommy有些无聊地灌下一口酒。他几乎可以想象出那张脸上熟悉的表情。左边的眉毛微微上扬又蹙起，抿紧了唇缝；他湿漉的褐色眼睛会四处打量，对着路过的人露出一个不怎么真心但足够帅气的笑容。他有时候会主动找人搭讪，旋身而，足以让衣角飘起。

　　Oliver直到忽然僵住了表情才意识到自己方才无意中勾起了唇角。他看到一个喝得烂醉的男人站到了Tommy旁边，然后一把抓住他的领子强行吻住了他的唇。Oliver花了全身的力气才没有让自己猛地站起来，他握紧的拳头在鼠标旁边微微颤抖。Tommy，Tommy气得颤抖，用力将男人推了出去，拉住一旁的保镖将那个喝得大醉的男人赶出了酒吧。

　　Oliver听到方才自己理智断弦的声音，啪嗒一声如同敲击键盘般清脆。他怎么敢，那个人怎么敢。他都还没有放任自己品尝那唇上的味道，它记忆中的热度愈来愈烫直至烧到Oliver的脑子里。

　　他很庆幸Tommy这时候不在身边，不然他就真的要吻上去了。他虽然不承认但心里已经嫉妒得发疯。Oliver通常不会在意Tommy的随便找人睡，他看着他和别人调情时也不会感到如此，但这个不一样。Oliver觉得Tommy值得更好的东西，他更需要的东西而不是一个可能随时引爆的炸弹。他需要不太多的甘醇的酒精和身体柔软性格善良如Laurel的女人。

　　Oliver双手掩住脸，手肘撑在桌面上平静了下来。

　　就是如此。他这样告诉自己，那颗涌动着酸意的心逐渐被灰色的孤独所笼罩。他将不知播到何处的进度条拖回到目标人物出现的时间，重新看起了录像。

　　这一次，他保证一次都没有注意Tommy，最多看了看他在摄像机能照到的地方露出他招牌的笑容。

 

_**Then Every Single Mile of Barrier He Built Up in His Mind Was Broke By the Kiss** _

　　“目标人物往顶楼去了。”

　　“该死，是自杀还是后备逃跑？”Oliver按着耳机穿梭在饭店之中，他强硬的动作并没有消减快速行进在拥挤的人群之中的难度。没时间回头看那造成的后果，线上Diggle的声音听起来严肃而压抑：“不清楚，但是对我们来讲绝对不会是好事。Oliver，让我去。”

　　“不，我已经接近了。我需要你的协助。”他推开楼梯间的门快速奔跑向顶楼，没有时间了，而现在还不是收网的时候。目标身边最重要的联系还没有叩住，他不能让这个微弱的线索源就这样消失殆尽。掌管着城市60%钢铁进口生意的大亨有着危险的社交圈。他的举止虽然显示出他于事情脱不了干系，但Oliver知道背后另有其人。

　　他以Oliver Queen的身份接近这位目标，摸清四周的脉络和关联，他已经掌握了足够多的证据，但是却有许多微妙的点无法相连。而在事情完成之前，他不应该过早暴露行动。

　　而这股冲动的急躁也让他无法注意到担忧地跟上的挚友。

　　推开门时铺面而来的气流掀起他的衣角，割进他的面颊。直升机刺目的白光让他忍不住眯起眼睛的同时心中警铃大作。逆光之中是那位目标人物的背影。Oliver在心中飞快地计划着可能。如果可以。他咬了咬牙。

　　“Mr. Wing。”他大喊了一句，戴上了惊异和得体的微笑，话语被强风吹散在空中跨上直升机的中年男人回头看向他，而Oliver看不清他的表情。

　　“Oliver Queen，我还在想你什么时候来。”中年人的声音里充满了冷酷的笑意，“狂妄自大算是你的缺点还是魅力，我都要好好思考这一点了。”

　　Oliver皱起了眉。“单凭一己之力，你便妄想改变大局了，Queen之子，我也是佩服你的勇气。从你踏进这个宴会开始，就有人注意到你的企图了。”他轻笑了一声，语气忽然变得低沉而疯狂，“但你真的很诱人，Oliver，我给你一个机会。你的毁灭力是惊人的，它让你成为终结这个时代的一朵烟花——你会成为新世界的奠基人。“

　　“而我是为了终结你们的时代而行动的。”Oliver狠厉而低沉的怒喝昭示了谈判的破裂，过家家的遮掩被撕得粉碎。“Take him down.”对方话语出口的同时Oliver已经有了动作。他一掌打在冲来的壮汉的后颈上的同时回身一记狠踢；干练的攻击被悉数档下，即便是以一敌多绿箭侠也显得绝不狼狈。虽然这场战斗绝对不在计划里，但他也为此做好了准备。拧断一个敌人的脖子的同时，他将围上来的人数逐渐减少。

　　而这时他感到肩膀一痛，血腥味在鼻腔弥漫开来。他大喝一声凭着感觉向后一记肘击，一个身穿黑色劲装的女人灵敏的躲过同时向他小腿踢去。

　　“Oliver！”

　　Fuck。

　　他分神的瞬间他感到剧烈的疼痛在小腿扩散，直升机起飞带起的烈风像是刀一般割痛他的伤口。女人和他一起抬头看向闯入此处的无关人士。Tommy Merlyn像是呆住了又想要冲上来，他站在靠近天台边缘的楼梯口，用手臂挡着迎面吹来的风，眼睛在强光下半闭半睁。

　　该死！

　　那是电光火石之间，Oliver几乎立刻反应过来，劲装女举起枪按动扳机的一刻飞扑了出去。

　　那一刻Oliver的脑海里闪过很多东西，像是香槟色的灯光柔和了记忆里Tommy的轮廓，像是他滔滔不绝地说笑时明亮的褐色眼睛，像是狙击枪瞄准镜里迷茫而充满希望的他抬起头张望。Oliver几乎以为他看见自己了，那目光与他相撞的瞬间，过往的记忆像是被炸裂的碎片，将他的眼眶割得生疼。那一刻他就明白了，他做不出任何伤害他的事。

　　他抓住Tommy，两人近乎是擦着地滑了出去，从消音手枪中射出的子弹弹在石膏墙上发出刺耳的声响，毫无遮拦的天台边缘让Tommy的上半身几乎悬空在外；而这几乎是Oliver能做到的最快的反应了。他听见身后直升机起飞的声音，白光逐渐远离了天台，狂风在他耳边鼓动着，像是那样就能隔离两人彼此相贴的剧烈心跳。

　　他们正以一种极其危险，但极其贴近的姿势相拥作一团。那颗子弹也许会在Tommy胸前开出血花，让他带着惊愕的表情软倒下去，吞噬他褐色眼睛中每一分神采。Oliver下意识地收紧了抓在Tommy衣服上的手指，他无法容忍自己可能会失去Tommy的事实，他对Tommy的需要曾让自己都感到震惊。他抬起头时撞进那双湿漉的褐眸，竟没有反应过来两人何时靠的这样近了。

　　唇上覆以温暖的触感，缓慢而柔和，却又急躁而压抑。他感到Tommy在用心地吮吸他的下唇，用舌尖顺着唇下的凹陷向上挑起再压下。Tommy用力地吻着他，努力将悬空的上半身向前倾，用双手捧住他的脖颈，热意从他的颈后蔓延到肩胛。而Oliver在这仿若三年的三秒里，像是第一次被Tommy吻时一样僵硬而无措。

　　那些屏障，他深深地在土地上挖出沟槽将它稳固，只是因为这个简单的触碰便粉碎殆尽；落地的碎片闪烁琳琅，在夜晚的Starling城的华灯下映以点点微光。夜风从Tommy的背后向上卷起他们的衣领，然而温暖而麻痹的电流流窜在他们相接的肉体、熟稔的气息紧紧将他们包裹。他没办法控制自己，在暗藏的欲望下真的拒绝这个惊恐而安慰的吻。

　　Oliver发现自己会慢慢爱上吻Tommy的感觉。他爱着那火热的喘息从他的唇齿间溢出，那股柔和的像是阳光晒过的柑橘气息的Tommy的味道坏绕在Oliver身边；他是那么爱对方被吻到缺氧时半闭的眼里的笑意，和紧紧环住他脖颈的动作。

　　他拉着Tommy坐起来，为此他们不得不分开一会儿。然后两人又是额头相抵双唇紧紧地相贴，他扶住Tommy的腰，而后者为此轻微的颤抖让Oliver笑了出来，这换来一个更深切的吻。两人相拥着懒洋洋地亲了一会儿，一如多少年前那个年轻的午后，只不过这回用上了舌头，还有更多心绪。

　　“My god.”Tommy在分开的间隙中轻声笑道，“天知道我想这么做多久了。”

　　Oliver不知该以什么表情面对这句话，他的手指顺着背脊的凹陷轻轻滑动。而Tommy将他的脸摆正看向自己的眼睛。

　　“Ollie……你……我不擅长这个，你知道，我们之间不应该需要那些多余的话的。可我想我也许是……我没办法忍受失去你的事实。

　　“你死去的那些日子里，你明白，就是我们都以为你离开了的那些日子里，我还经常来你们家。我必须要做你的角色来安慰Thea，你明白吗？她为了你的离开而自我放弃，而我不可能无视着这一切发生。那时候还真是一团糟……我。”

　　Tommy用力地吞咽了一下，像是刚刚那些一连串的话语只不过是无意之间飘出口中的，仅凭一股勇气；而他却攒不齐接下来的话语所需的勇气了。Oliver按上他放在自己脸上的手，这让Tommy的指尖飞快地颤抖了一下，眼神微微漂移。他清了清喉咙，刚开始的几个字就像是从牙缝里挤出来的。

　　“可是你回来之后，你重新回到我的生活里之后，我才意识到你对我是那么重要。那些日子简直是灰白……Ollie，我的生活里不能……”

　　他咬住下唇露出一个看不清弧度的微笑。这算一个告白吗？听到Tommy轻微的笑声，Oliver才意识到自己也许把这句话用什么方式问出口了。

　　“我今晚喝了太多的香槟，也许你愿意帮我开车送我去你那儿醒醒酒？”

　　“也许醉得更深。”

　　Oliver笑了，他将两人的距离拉的那么近，最后吻却落在了对方的鼻尖。

　　 _ **Fin**_


End file.
